Meant to be
by Lightwood456
Summary: This Is a jelsa fanfic, they will also be kristanna, Rapunzel and Flynn, hiccup and Merida DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM. Jack and Elsa have been best friends for 10 years and are neighbors. Are they meant to be in love together or not. Read for they fun adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is a jesla fanfic, they will also be kristanna, Rapunzel and Flynn, hiccup and Merida DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM.**

**Jack POV**

Hi I am jack frost! Well my full name is Jackson frost. I am 17 and I have white hair which you're probably thinking I bleached but nope its all natural my hair was white the minute I was born. I have blue eyes as others describe it " His eyes are so blue like the sky or even like the water when its sparkles on sunny days and you could just get lost in them" I'm not like that typically popular guy I am a normal teenage boy with just a bunch of friends and I am the captain of the hockey team. I do love to party and hang out with my friends and I LOVE WINTER! My best friend is Esla Winterfield, she's amazing, fun, cool to hang out with and she loves winter too! We have been friends for 10 years and she lives next door, we have we have been neighbor's for 10 years. Today is the first day of school just one more year and I will be out of high school, Me and Esla are both in grade 11. "Jaccckkk! Wake up, you're going to make me late for School! And on the first day! Mom made chocolate chip pancakes " said my little sister Paige. Its her first year in high school and Oh Shit its 8:15PM and I have to pick Esla and Anna up to even though they live right next door. I quickly throw my blue sweater on with black skinny jeans with red sneaker vans. I quickly grab my phone and text Esla. (E=Esla, J=Jack)

J: Hey, are you ready?

As I was going down the stairs I felt my phone vibrate.

E: OH, Hey well I'm ready but miss. anna still not. You're still driving us to school frosty right?

Jack chuckled, frosty was one of his nicknames Elsa gave him.

J: HAHA she probably used all the hot water again? And yeah I'm driving eslie, paige, Anna

E: Oh so I'm walking to school, I don't a eslie

" Jack hun, what's so funny, is it your girlfriend? I really wanna meet her!" said jack's mom "MOOM I don't have a girlfriend yet. And I was just texting els- Pancakes! mmmm." jace said as he was stuffing pancakes down. "Gross, I can tell why you don't have a girlfriend." said a disgusted paige. " I'm just too hot for all these girls in this town jeez." said jack. "Or maybe its your white hair, its not a turn on jack." said his little sister. " Oh shush paige, jack's hair is unique it makes him different" said as she gave a kiss to both her kids on their cheeks. " I don't even get why my hair is white and everyone else in the frost family is Brown but mine! I'm probably adopted! Oh where thoug could my real parents be." Said jack. Paige rolled her eyes and Jack's mom Laughed. "That's a enough drama king, you're gonna be late for school, get going now and I will be coming late tonight so you better watch your sister, understand young man!" Said Jack's mom "Yes Mam!" Said jack as he saluted. " Mom I'm not a baby I can stay by myself!" Whined paige. "Yes you are and that's finally, Bye!" Said Jack's mom, and then she left. " Paige let's go it 8:31! Lets go!" As I opened the door I saw Esla wearing blue denim skinny jeans and a white crop top. Her hair as usually a French braid. And a eager Anna jumping up and down. I chuckled. She was wearing a green dress that went up to her knees and her hair up in a bun. "Let go jack! I don't wanna be late, can you believe I am in highschool now!"said a happy anna. She started to her happy dance and I noticed people staring, I think esla noticed too because she spoke" Anna calm down. Can we just go already" " Yep". We all enter the car with Anna and Paige in the back. Me driving and Esla sitting at the passenger side. It took us 10 minutes to get to school. We went to the office to pick up our schedules. Paige and Anna got theirs before us so they left. I got mine before elsa since my last name comes before her, I wait for her outside the office. She finally comes and we switch schedules and I realize we almost have the same classes together. "Awesome" I say " I know right we have the first three periods together! Biology, History and math!" She says really happy. My last two periods are gym, and French. While hers is Geography and Business. "Hey whats your locker number elsie?" I say in a joking tone. "Ugh You know I hate that name and 301. Yours?" elsa says. "Oh mines 222 well I better get going bye" I say as esla leaves disappointed. I know why she's sad because in high school we always got our lockers beside each other. My locker is actually 300. I wanna surprise for some reason, I dont even know why but I just do. When I finally reach the third floor I see Esla with her back turned as she is putting her books away, I quietly sneak behind her and grab her spin her around. "EEEK" Screams a surprised Elsa. I laugh. She slaps my arm really hard it hurt. " Oww" I say "Damn that hurt. "Good, I hope it bleeds! Jeez why did you scare me like that" said elsa who was still catching her breath. "Well I wanted to meet my new locker buddy." I said I hope she understands what I am saying. "Then why are you up her- OH MY GOSH!" Esla screamed and she hugged me. "Really?" She said. "Yep my locker is right next to you, its 300 and were locker buddies." I said really happy. "Yo, frost!" i turned around to find Flynn yelling my name. "Man how was your summer?" he asked. "It was amazing. yours?" I said. "Amazing. Me and Rapunzel started dating" he tried to sound cool but he was grinning like an idiot. "aww look at Eugene he's growing up, he already has a girlfriend. am I right Elsa?" I say "Oh you're totally right it was just like yesterday he was flirting with every girl in town" Elsa said as she pitched both Flynn's cheek. We both burst out laughing until we heard the bell rang. I asked Flynn " Wheres Rapunzel anyways?" "Oh see she had to switch some of her courses, what do u both have now?" said Flynn "Biology" we both said at the same time. "Jinks! you owe me a soda!" We both said at the same time. We both started laughing again. "How are they not dating." Flynn mumbled to himself. We both blushed our cheeks were like the colour of tomatoes. we closed our lockers and started walking to biology.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and hope you liked the story and review, follow, fav!** **Until next time! I just gave Jack's sister a name: Paige hope thats not bad.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa POV**

Hi, I am Elsa Winterfield, I have icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair. I am 17. I live with my sister Anna she's very bubbly and annoying but still love her, also live with my nanny Ashley because my parents are on a business trip a lot. My morning is always the same wake up, take a shower, get dressed and eat. I forget to mention my BEST FRIEND IS JACK FROST HE IS AWESOME!

_At school_

Me and Jack were walking to biology together. i'm so glad i have most of my classes with him and were still locker buddies! Wow i sound like a kid. Oh well. I hope Anna is okay, I hope she doesn't get in trouble or worse bullied. I got bullied in grade 8 a lot, people would call me names, push me around one person called me a stuck up b**** even retard I never understand why people would pick on me it got less in grade 9 but it stopped in grade 10 never knew why but i'm so glad. Me and jack didn't always go to the same school my parents put me into the brand new school that opened up which was Disney elementary school and jack went to Pixar private school. We were just outside school friends. But in grade 8 Jack moved school for me. I still remember him telling me he was gonna move schools for me.

_Flashblack _

_It was Dec 15 and it didn't snow much this which i was disappointed. I was waiting outside house for jack's bus. I saw jack's mom car pull up on the driveway. I waved to her and next thing i knew I saw jack jump out of the car and ran over to my house . _

"_Mom I'm gonna hang out with Elsa" said jack _

"_Okay just be home before dinner. Don't forget to tell the elsa the good news. And elsa you can join us for dinner too" said Mrs. Frost and she walked in her house. _

"_Jack what good news?" I asked really curiously. _

" _Oh yeah, Well me and my mom went to Disney Elementary and she registered me today! Now I can watch out for you" Said jack really happily. _

"_Omg! Really! We will go the same school!... wait but you have to move schools and make new friends." I said sadly. _

"_I don't care, won't you be my friend?" Asked jack_

"_Yes of course.. but why would you move school anyway?" I asked _

" _Because I hate seeing you cry, and you don't deserved to be bullied, you're nice to everyone. Friends always have each others backs. And I have yours. I promise anyone who bullies you i will make them sorry and I will have your back!" he confidently said. _

" _Promise?" _

"_I promise, cross my heart and hope to die" _

_End of flashback _

He really hasn't broken that promise, he once even broken a kids arm because he called me a retarded ice queen. Jack got suspended, I felt bad but he told me it wasn't a big deal he would even take a bullet for me. I sometimes wonder why I ever deserved a friend like Jack. I feel so guilty, I have been keeping the biggest secret from jack. If he ever found out he would hate me. I thought of every senorio if jack ever found out. "... Earth to Elsa" Jack said while waving his hand in front of my face."Uh what, did you say something?" I say. " Yeah but it wasn't important.. Are you okay" Jack said, he sounded stopped walking. "Yeah i am, just nervous first day of classes." I said. "oh silly Elsie why are you worrying when you have your heroic, handsome best friend here" He said while pointing to himself. " "Where is he I don't see him, Guess i am stuck with you" "Arent you very funny snowflake." he said. "I am and lets go to class before we get late." I quickly grab him and drag him to class. We made it just on time. THANK God, my parents would kill me if i was late. They are only two seats left which means I get to sit with Jack! As jack takes his seat, I am stopped my Hans. I hate him so much he is so annoying. "What Do you want Hans?!" I say really impatiently. " Hello to you to Elsa dear" he says sarcastically . "I was wondering if you gained any weight because you look bloated" Hans says while everyone laughs. I feel tears coming. "Yo Hans shut up, Are you always that stupid or today is a special occasion? And Elsa is perfectly fine the way she is, so IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER, THAN YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME." Jack says really angrily. "STOP you two, and Hans detention for you" Says Mrs. Lily our first period teacher. I feel a lump in my throat, I cant keep lying to Jack he should know. "Hey, Elsa you okay" Jack asks. "Yeah, im fine, thanks" I say putting a fake smile. "Hey no need for thanks, its whats friends do. "He says while smirking.

**So sorry for not posting in a while, i will try to update more. What do you think Elsa's secret is? Don't forget to review and follow!**


End file.
